


Mon Essentiel

by vogue91



Series: Futarikkiri Furansu Juudan Kakueki Teisha no Tabi [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, France (Country), Love Confessions, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When Yuri had seen the bed, he had gotten a little confused.Yuya hadn’t said anything, he had just chuckled and told that they had made a mistake at the reception, then he had rushed to the bathroom to wash up.After all, without speaking the language it was entirely possible to come across this kind of misunderstanding.





	Mon Essentiel

**Author's Note:**

> The story refers to the fifth episode of the J's Journey of Yuya and Yuri in France.   
> These stories are very self-indulgent, very sappy and they blatantly disregards the presence of cameras.   
> You've been warned ♥

 

When Yuri had seen the bed, he had gotten a little confused.

Yuya hadn’t said anything, he had just chuckled and told that they had made a mistake at the reception, then he had rushed to the bathroom to wash up.

The younger had stayed in the room, looking around, but in the end he had decided he wasn’t going to pay too much attention to it.

After all, without speaking the language it was entirely possible to come across this kind of misunderstanding.

It was an accident, nothing but an accident.

He had changed and gotten under the covers, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of Yuya organising his stuff, recognising only by the noise what he was doing.

When he got into bed as well, Yuri fidgeted.

Being together during this journey had already caused him issues. And issues had caused him having to share a room with him, never getting a moment of truce from the elder’s presence.

Now that they were in the same bed, that Yuri could feel the warmth of his skin under the covers, it was definitely too much for him.

He sighed deeply, ready for it to take longer than usual to fall asleep, and he fixed the pillow under his head, when he realized the elder had turned to look at him.

“What is it, Yuya?” he asked, raising his head.

The elder seemed to be just as tense as him; he held the pillow tight in his hands, his eyes opened wide, fixated on him, the look on his face not relaxed at all.

“Nothing. I'm... I'm not used to sleeping in a king bed, that’s all.” Takaki replied, pulling the covers over his shoulders, but without turning to face the other way.

Yuri turned as well, looking straight into his eyes.

“Considering what’s happened, we’re lucky we found a hotel, don’t you think so?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

He was expecting Yuya to reply, even to tell him it was all his fault they had ended up in this situation, but he didn’t.

The elder kept silent and shrugged. Yuri, growing impatient, turned again, trying his best to pretend to sleep.

He didn’t know how long it had been, probably just a few minutes, when he felt Yuya move toward him, and his arms around his waist.

He kept still for a while, trying to understand what it meant.

Yuya pressed his forehead against the back of his neck, and Yuri felt his breath on his skin; he liked it, also.

Slowly, he raised his hand toward the elder’s, intertwined over his sternum, and caressed them with his fingertips, pushing back against him.

“Yuya...” he murmured, but Takaki shushed him before he could say anything.

Chinen turned toward him then, still between his arms, unwilling to lose that hold, that warmth.

They looked at each other, and Yuri felt his breath stop when Yuya leant toward him, pressing their lips together.

He felt their softness, their heat, and he got surprised finding out they were as he had always imagined them.

When Yuya backed away his face was flushed, guilty.

“I'm sorry, Yuri.” he murmured. “I'm sorry, but I can’t take it anymore. It’s been since we’ve arrived in France that I’ve been looking for the best way to tell you, to tell you what I’ve been thinking for the past months. Yuri, I...”

He stopped, swallowing, more and more embarrassed, and Yuri shook his head as to say there was no need for him to go on.

Shyly, he kissed him again, bringing his hands to his chest, pressing himself against him, opening his lips and searching for his tongue.

Yuya seemed to relax now, and he started caressing down his back, his hands reaching the hem of his pyjama and going under the fabric, taking it off of him and going straight back brushing his shoulder blades, moaning softly against his mouth when he felt the younger’s hands move from his chest lower.

Yuri let his hand slip under his pants, holding his breath when it met Yuya’s hardening cock.

He caressed it slowly, still looking at him, missing none of his expression, basking in the feeling of being in control, to finally have the chance to be close to him in a way he had only imagined up until now.

It was real. Yuya’s skin against his own was real, his uneven breath was real, his fingernails against his back were real.

Yuya was real, and as much as Yuri wanted to know how his sentence was supposed to go on, even more he wanted to be touched again, to be taken and let the other do as he pleased with him, because he had been wanting it for so long that he had forgotten how it had started.

Yuya asked him to stop, the time he needed to get rid of his own clothes and move to his, sending him with his back against the mattress and climbing on top of him, letting his pants and underwear slip on his thighs, slowly, before taking them off entirely.

He stayed on him like that for a while longer, bringing a hand to his face and caressing him softly, then moving his mouth to his throat, his collarbone, his sternum, moving lower and lower, attacking his fair skin and leaving reddish marks with his teeth.

Yuri moaned softly under him, pushing his hips up against him, letting him feel how much he wanted this.

And Yuya rushed, bringing his hand to the younger’s cock, stroking it for a while, his tongue still roaming his chest and down to his groin, until it met his own fingers.

He closed his lips around the head and brought his fingers to Yuri’s mouth instead, pushing to open, letting Chinen brush his tongue over his phalanxes, lewdly, getting them wet enough.

Yuya raised his head, fascinated by those apparently involuntary movements, and after a short while he moved his fingers to his opening, forcing to let one slip inside.

He saw Yuri tense and he tried to be as delicate as possible as he moved inside of him in a circular motion, trying to get him used to it before he added a second.

The younger adjusted little by little to the intrusion, and tried to relax as much as he could.

It wasn’t the discomfort itself, more the idea of not being enough for Yuya, find out that in the end what he had desired for so long might’ve ended up being a failure.

He was nervous, and he didn’t want the elder to notice.

He brought a hand through his hair, trying to resist the instinct of pushing him against himself, and instead he pulled for him to get up, to look him in the eyes.

“That’s enough, Yuya.” he murmured, while the elder opened his eyes wide and knelt between his legs, depriving him abruptly of both the warmth of his mouth and his fingers inside of him.

“Oh. Enough?” he asked, confused. “I'm sorry, I thought... I thought you liked it. That you were okay with it.”

Yuri frowned, then he understood what he meant; in the end he brought an arm around his neck and pulled him closer, laughing.

He kissed him quickly, then he flicked his forehead.

“I meant” he explained, lowering his voice. “that it’s okay, that I'm ready.” he smiled, pressing his forehead against his. “And for the record, yes, I was liking it. A lot.” he added, biting his lip and pressing himself further against him.

Yuya clashed their mouths together again, harder, and kept kissing him as he grabbed his hips and had him sit in his lap, Yuri’s legs around his back, their chests pressed together.

“Yuri...” he murmured, low, closing his eyes and moaning softly as the younger moved on top of him.

This time it was Yuri who shushed him, shaking his head.

“Later, Yuya. Later.” he whispered, and then he was forced to bite down hard on his lower lip to hold back a scream as Takaki slowly pushed inside of him.

He rolled his head back when he felt him completely inside, stressing the feeling of heat he already felt, his body opening slowly to grant the elder access.

Yuya didn’t wait long; he pushed his hips up to meet Yuri, keeping his hands tight on his legs and having him move too until they found a pace that suited the both of them.

And Yuri felt Yuya, he felt him move inside of him, he felt his skin against his own and he thought he was about to go crazy.

He closed his eyes to focus on that, trying to get a better hold of the elder’s body, offering himself to his hand when it wrapped around his cock, and at the same time moving on top of him, feeling close to losing control.

He brought his arms around his neck, hiding his face against his shoulder and biting down on it when he climaxed, hard, like he never had before.

He didn’t allow himself time to think, focusing on Yuya as much as he could as he felt him grab his hips and moving him effortlessly, as if he was weightless, pushing inside of him until he came, doing nothing but adding up to the feeling of warmth on which Chinen clung to with all his might, hoping he was never going to go away.

He kept sitting on top of the elder, tight against him, feeling him slip out of his body and groaning against his skin, still unwilling to let him go.

“Can I, now?” he heard Yuya ask, his breath still uneven.

Yuri nodded and smiled, even though the elder couldn’t see him.

“I love you, Yuri. I love you, and you have no idea how long I’ve waited to tell you. I’ve tried, but it never felt right and...” he sighed, pushing him a little to be able to look him in the eyes. “I love you.” he whispered again.

Yuri felt his heart beat faster than it was normal, and he didn’t know if it was for the orgasm or for the elder’s words, but he didn’t care.

He tried to keep his face’s muscles in check, but they didn’t comply and bent into an open smile.

“I didn’t think I would’ve ever heard you say that, Yuya.” he murmured, letting his legs loose from behind the elder’s back and kneeling on the mattress. “I’ve always thought that what I felt for you was better left untold, that there was no chance you could feel something for me, but...” he chuckled. “We’ve been stupid, haven’t we?”

Yuya smiled back, suddenly relaxed.

“So...?” he asked, hesitating, aware now of what the younger felt, but wanting to hear him say it.

“So I love you, Yuya. I do.” Yuri declared, weirdly solemn, bringing his arms around his neck once again, holding him, feeling Yuya’s arms do the same.

They stayed like that for a long while, talking about what they had kept from each other, then they kissed again, unable to have enough of each other’s body.

When they laid down on the bed Yuri let his back press against Yuya’s chest, feeling his arms around his waist, holding him tight.

He saw the sunlight starting to seep in from the window and he smiled.

It didn’t matter how late – or early – it was, it didn’t matter that he wasn’t going to get any sleep.

He was glad he saw that light, he liked the way it fitted what he was feeling right now.

He was glad.

Of being in France, of being in that bed, of being with the man he loved.

And finally, of having that love returned.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, the warmth from the sun mixing with that of Yuya’s body on his skin.

It was the most beautiful feeling he had ever had in his life.


End file.
